percyjacksontumblr_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Abigail Marks
Abigail Marks Abigail Noelle Marks (known as Abby) is currently the oldest in cabin 20. She is a daughter of Hecate, the goddess of magic. 'Life Before Camp' Abby was born on May 10th, 1994 on Olympus. She was then sent to live with her father, David Marks, in Watertown, Massachusetts. When Abby was 6, her father met Catherine Lewis and they began dating. Catherine had a son named Adam who was 10 at the time. David and Catherine dated for a year before moving in together. Catherine loved Abby at first, treating her as if she were her own, and trying to get her to enter in beauty pageants. But Abby's constant crying over it and sabatoge of Catherine's things, this caused Catherine to become less fond of Abby, refering to her as "her daughter" most of the time. Despite his mother's dislike of her, Adam took care of Abby as if she were his sister by blood. When Abby was 7, her dad moved with her to Catherine's house in Boston, Massachusetts. It was there that she met Flynn Collins, who she would later learn is a son of Iris, and the two became friends. When Abby was 8, she was the flower girl in the wedding between Catherine and David. He introduced her to his friends Seth and Tony. Then when she was 10, she met Mel who was her first female friend ever since Abby had always been sort of a tomboy. Abby valued Mel's friendship more than anything. But it was always Flynn she was closest to. When Abby was 14, she began dating her friend Seth and she loved him. She changed herself for him, going from an innocent, childlike girl to a partier and a drinker. The two dated for two years and then she found him cheating on her with Mel. She lost two of her best friends and became almost a laughing stock. She stopped eating for a while, but Adam managed to help her through that. Just before her 17th birthday, Abby learned that her mother was Hecate and she was taken to Camp Half Blood. 'Camp Half-Blood' Abby arrived at camp a few days before her 17th birthday and was greeted by other daughters of Hecate. She was surprised she had more family since she had always wanted sisters. She made friends with Arianna Mace, a daughter of Hades, and pretty much everyone else. She acted a bit crazy at times, but she was back to her old self, the way she was before she dated Seth. She became great friends with Amber Winehouse, daughter of Bacchus, while she was still at Camp Half Blood. She became best friends with Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, and she refers to Piper as her "wifey". Another one of her friends was Damon Curtis, son of Invidia. It was strange to her when she made friends with him because he didn't seem like the type of person she would normally be friends with. But he came up with a nickname for her: Tangerine. Abby hated the fact that she wasn't very good at potions, but her sisters still didn't care. She loved all of her sisters, especially Bonnie Woods and Kayla Fields. When Hecate married Hermes and got pregnant with twins, she earned more siblings. Her favorite by far out of all of her step siblings from Hermes was''' Heath Wood'. Probably because the two of them had a similar type of messed up humor. She made friends with Bridgette Adams, daughter of Eos, and took it upon herself as a duty to act motherly and protective of her. The kidnapping and following deaths of Bridgette and Heath caused Abby to break down emotionally for the first time in a long time. She couldn't handle the deaths of her best friend and her brother. Abby decided to lean on her boyfriend, '''Alban Johansen', son of Eros. She didn't want to be a burden to her siblings, especially with Bonnie being in her current state of insanity. After Heath, Didge, and the others returned from their "deaths", Abby was thrilled. She slowly got back to normal. 'Relationships' Family *Hecate, goddess of Magic- Mother *Hermes, messenger god- Step father by Hecate *David Marks, mortal- Father *Catherine Lewis-Marks, mortal-'' Step mother by David'' *Adam Lewis-Marks, mortal- Step brother by Catherine *Bonnie Woods, daughter of Hecate- Half sister by Hecate *Kayla Fields, daughter of Hecate- Half sister by Hecate *KD Schwartz, daughter of Trivia- Half sister by Hecate *Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate- Half sister by Hecate *Kate Scott, daughter of Hecate- Half sister by Hecate *Lora Hattington, daughter of Hecate- Half sister by Hecate *Belladonna Fontana, daughter of Hecate- Half sister by Hecate *Aiden Sommers, son of Hecate- Half brother by Hecate *Daniel Mason, son of Hecate- Half brother by Hecate *Connor Stoll, son of Hermes- Step brother by Hecate marrying Hermes *Alizza Charmaine Williams, daughter of Hermes- Step sister by Hecate marrying Hermes *Heath Wood, son of Hermes- Step brother by Hecate marrying Hermes *Dandriel Zielinsky, son of Hermes- Step brother by Hecate marrying Hermes *Mike Hodgkins, son of Hermes- Step brother by Hecate marrying Hermes *Jessica Hamilton, daughter of Hermes- Step sister by Hecate marrying Hermes '' *Travis Stoll, son of Hermes- ''Step brother by Hecate marrying Hermes '' *Chris Rodriguez , son of Hermes- ''Step brother by Heacte marrying Hermes *Kaycee Rayes, daughter of Hermes- Step sister by Hecate marrying Hermes *Annie Speed, daughter of Hermes-'' Step sister by Hecate marrying Hermes'' *Fabiola Wanderlust, daughter of Hermes- Step sister by Hecate marrying Hermes *Kendall Woods, daughter of Hermes- Step sister by Hecate marrying Hermes Friends *Flynn Collins, son of Iris *Damon Curtis, son of Invidia *Amber Winehouse, daughter of Bacchus *Bridgette Adams,daughter of Eos *Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite *Nathan Wilde, son of Aphrodite *Iliana Zahi, daughter of Tyche *Brielle Chase, daughter of Iris *Catherine Reed, daughter of Melinoe *Scath, daughter of Melinoe *Arthur Alexanderson, son of Fides Category:Greek Campers Category:greek Category:Abby Marks Category:Hecate family Category:Cabin 20 Category:Camp Half-Blood